


Soulmates Are A Strange Thing..

by RivTheWriter



Series: Caraval Fics [1]
Category: Caraval Series - Stephanie Garber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Male Character, Canon Rewrite, Canon Universe, Dante is a broody little shit, I just want him to smooch dante, Jacks Is Just A Rowdy Bastard I Love Him, M/M, POV First Person, Soulmates, Spoilers, What if they were soulmates instead of jacks and donatella., Yes i wrote this instead of working on my books, can you blame me., they are just really cute together, yes i wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivTheWriter/pseuds/RivTheWriter
Summary: Caraval..I had waited for it for eons. To find the blasted man who managed to convince esmerelda to curse us fates.The one named Legend.And now that its here. At the same time I am being placed on the throne..I cant help but be... extatic.
Relationships: Jacks/Dante Santos
Series: Caraval Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733638
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. The Ole Soulmate Switcheroo!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Before you begin to read I would like to thank you so much for reading this. 
> 
> There are Spoilers for book 2 and 3 of Caraval. Please go read those if you have not already, theyre quite amazing books!
> 
> Jacks is one of my favorite characters. Same with Dante.. So.. Here they are. 
> 
> This is an AU where Dante is Jacks' soulmate instead of Donatella. 
> 
> It is a first person prosey kinda fic and may feel really rushed near the end, I wrote this late at night and I apologize if it isnt the best
> 
> I would love if you could leave me some feedback! it helps a lot!!

Caraval..

I had waited for it for eons. To find the blasted man who managed to convince esmerelda to curse us fates. 

The one named Legend.

And now that its here. At the same time I am being placed on the throne..

I cant help but be... extatic. Each nerve in my body alight. Eyes casting eager glances around. Looking for my informant. Donatella.

And there she was. Standing at the side of a rather handsome black haired individual ive never seen nor heard of before..

But the name falling from Donatella's lips like silk sent shivers up my spine. Caused my cold dead heart to begin to pump blood for but a second..

Dante.

I wanted to speak it. To feel those syllabuls fall from my own lips. To hear how it would sound coming from me. To feel my heart beat more.. 

But that is weak. and I cannot afford to be weak when I need to hunt down Legend. 

I lost Donatella in a second. I hadnt even realized I had taken my eyes off of her. But there he was..

Dante.

Looking up at me from the first floor of the castle. 

He seemed to recognize me. 

Of course I was shocked. Not many people recognize me anymore. So either he knew legend or heard stories of us and pieced two and two together.

I gave a smirk and nodded my head at him. Picking up an apple and taking a bite out of it as I began to decend the stairs. I didnt need to eat. But I wanted to show off my sharp teeth in a subtle way. leave him wanting to find out more. 

I felt his eyes watching me as I walked past him. and once I was out of the castle I tossed the apple to one of the carraige horses, spitting out the chunk i was chewing on. Apples were absolutely wreched fruits. Peaches are much more delicate. Like eating a heart...

I heard footsteps behind me. A hand grabbing at my shoulder..

I spun around. Expecting the man I had tried to lure.. But instead, sadly, it was one of the maids. 

She looked nervous and said there was a woman in my fiancè's suite.. but that couldnt be possible. because my last fiancè left to be with someone else after my securing of the throne was done..

I could picture the person perfectly.

my informant Donatella. she must have made up a lie to stay in the castle. 

This made it much easier..

So I sent her a dress. And invited her to the party that I was holding in celebration of Caraval. 

And soon the party arrived

I walked through the croud. dancing with people every so often until I spotted her. 

Oh how radiant she looked in that dress.. 

How beautiful her eyes were as she gazed about at the cages..

If only I were human again would I risk falling in love with her.. kissing those soft lipstick stained lips of hers.. holding her close on a cold day..

I shook my head. Banishing those lovely..... deadly.. weak thoughts from my brain. 

I approached her with the confidence of my old self again.

Smiling was easy around her... She made me feel safe.. 

We spoke for a bit. exhanging information. And I even managed to joke about the Fiancè thing.. 

Outside of the large cage dancefloor stood Dante..

Eyes brimming with a flame of emotion that I couldn't place. 

He started approaching when I got a devilish Idea

"Donatella darling? Can you get everyones attention for me?"

"huh- Okay?" Donatella raised a brow before clearing her throat and managing to be loud enough to catch the attention of the people here at the party 

Dante had finished approaching us. He looked about ready to rip my throat out with his teeth..

Oh to feel those teeth tear into my skin- Wait- No. Focus Jacks. You have a Job here tonight. No falling into your thoughts. No matter how deliciously tempting they were.

I shook my head and smiled happily at the party goers. 

"It has come to my attention that rumors of my betrothal are going around" I spoke. Words easily slipping from my lips. " I am sorrowful to say that while this lovely lady is not my betrothed.. I can with a love filled heart tell you the name of the one who is."

I stepped closer to Dante. His eyes brought out by the black locks framing them. The seething anger boiling over as i took his hand. He was tempted to rip it from mine. 

"This lovely. Handsome man is my betrothed. Dante Santos"

A shocked wave of whispers sparked in the crowd. Dante froze and squeezed my hand so tight it hurt, I could almost hear him grit his perfect teeth.

"I do hope you will come to support our soon to be unity~" i smiled. my hand subconciously tightening gently around dante's as I could feel my heart rapidly palpitating in my chest 

So this was them.

This was my soulmate that Esmerelda so kindly warned me of..

The very soulmate that could kill me.

I looked back at Dante and he seemed. Confused. Angry. And amused.. 

And he played the part of my fiancè perfectly.

"Its a pleasure to finally meet you all~ I do hope you enjoy the party!" Dante smiled at the crowd of dancers before turning and locking eyes with me.

Those eyes that were so fierce were now asking me if we should make this seem real to the audience watching with baited breath..

And I answered by pulling him into an eager kiss. 

The world seemed to stop..

My heart felt like it would burst from too much use way too fast as my free hand's fingers laced into Dante's hair. 

Dante gripped at my suit's collar. Pulling me closer as his teeth gently tugged at my bottom lip

I pulled away. Blushing and smiling.. not noticing the heated look in dante's eyes as i turned back to the dancers " Please. Enjoy the rest of the evening!" 

After those words left my lips i was dragged away by Dante

We found ourself in the prince' study. 

Chapped lips found themselves pressed against my own. a soft growl leaving the black haired male's lips as he shoved me against the wall.

My head collided with said wall. A soft groan left my lips, Eager hands pulled at my suit jacket. tugging it off one shoulder, buttons being popped from my shirt collar..

I havent felt this alive in.. Ages.

Dante laced calloused fingers harshly into my hair. pulling my head to the side as he nipped my lips, trailing down to my neck, and leaving sharp bites in spots I wish would stay bruised for more than a few minutes.

I wished this moment would last forever..

"Dante~" I whispered out. Letting my eyes drift shut as soft sighs were drawn from my lips by the man with eyes as dangerous as his strong hands..

Each brush of his lips was alight with an energy I recognized....

Dante made me look at him, grabbing my jaw and grinned. 

"So it was me you were after this whole time Jacks. The looks you gave me. The seductive biting of the apple. You were trying to get me? im here. you fucking have me" he spat, pulling at my hair and leaving a lovely burning sensation in my scalp.

I grinned and pulled him close. nipping with my sharp teeth at his lip "You caught me~ I want you." I admitted. A blush was burning its way on my face, the tips of my ears, and travled down my neck.

"You fates are all the same" He grit his teeth as he pulled away, leaving me whining wanting more. 

"And you're just like us. Legend" I purred, the name slipping from my lips in a seductive drip.

He stared in shock at me, clenching his fists slightly.

"So you figured me out."

"That I did~" I smirked and leaned against the wall, crossing my arms and tilting my head to the side. Hair falling away from my pale neck, the red marks Dante left on my skin already fading, suit and undershirt a mess from how rough Dante had been with me.

My chest rose and fell with heavy breaths. Heart still pounding against my ribs like a caged beast trying to break free and run off into the wild.

Dante looked like an wrath filled god. Glaring at me. He was flustered too. I could tell. The gentle yet erratic inhalations. The deep blush dusting his tan tattoed flesh. 

He looked at me like I was truely horrid. But hidden benethe that gaze was a softer look one that I could only describe as attraction..

Oh how fun this will be.


	2. Breath..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come on Jacks. Dont you dare start thinking like that. Your romantic side will be the death of you...
> 
> But oh.. if i could just.. be his. even if I was in a card. so long as he held onto me. I wouldnt really mind.."
> 
> In which Jacks looks for his soulmate, and finds confrontation instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This fic may contain spoilers for books 2 and 3 of Caraval! Please read them before reading this!
> 
> Thank you so much to those who enjoyed my fics, the kudos and kind words are accepted with extreme gratitude! its kind words like yours that give me the inspiration to continue!
> 
> I do hope you enjoy!

Breath.

Its a fickle thing, leaving you when you're scared, shocked, sad, angry...

A hand extended to grab for someone... Breath leaving ones lungs.. in a laugh..followed by a charming smile.

I awoke with a start, blinking the sleep from my eyes, I placed my hand atop my still heart. Wishing for it to pound like a humans.. but to do that i had to find Dante- Legend. And he has been purposefully avoiding me..

how sad.. oh if i could just hold him in my arms as we slept.. I wouldnt wake up feeling like something was missing.. id be as close to human as i could be and.. while i love.. being myself. being powerful..

I wish i could be.. Human. Accepted and loved for who i am not for my power causing them to love me with not even a second thought. 

I stood and got dressed, tossing on a cloak and heading out to find the man who made my heart pound. Even if he tried to kill me or seal me back in that cursed deck of cards.. Id never willingly go back... well.. i might. if the right person asked me too- No. No. Come on Jacks. Dont you dare start thinking like that. Your romantic side will be the death of you...

But oh.. if i could just.. be his. even if I was in a card. so long as he held onto me. I wouldnt really mind..

I headed to a quiet area.. It felt alight with Legend's energy.. 

And there he was. Standing at the fountain.

He stared at me, eyes narrowing into a glare. "what are you doing here Jacks" he asked, voice dripping venom and pure disgust, but resting just beneath that.. was a hint of shock, of acute longing..

He wanted me. Just as much as I wanted him. 

I gave a smile and hummed "Well I was looking for you, clearly. Or, did you forget we are acting as fiancès? " A heavy chuckle left my lips before I ran my tongue over them to wet them.

"tell them the wedding is off. Because i will not be keeping up this facade." Legend growled, clenching his fists

"awhh, after just one day darling? do you hate me that much?" i asked with a teasing tone, mocking his angry glare before breaking into a small bit of laughter "oh please. Legend. You know you cant escape our being soulmates by dipping out of a fake marraige. right?"

Legend rolled his eyes "of course i know, but soulmates can change. why dont we just go our separate ways and pretend we never were soulmates to begin with" he said as he approached me, looking like a fallen angel in the moonlight.

I felt my heart kick up and a heat rise to my cheeks. "You dont really wish that do you Legend?" I ask, stepping closer to the tattooed male until we were just a step apart. "Dont you want your soulmate instead of a fake?"

"Id rather eat rusted coins than have you for a soulmate. Jacks" he grit his teeth. his sharp jaw setting in place tightly.

My heart skipped and before I could speak.. 

His clenched fist flew out and hit me across my jaw, sending me recoiling a step back, clutching a hand to where the impact was. 

I shifted my jaw from side to side to make sure i was fine. A sickening pop came from it before i looked up at Legend with a grin "Oh dear me. You really can land a punch. too bad you couldnt follow through with it" I locked eyes with his 

they were as cold as steel and narrowed in hatred. 

"Well!" i clapped my hands together. "this was lovely seeing you again dear. but if you are only going to punch me and look at me like i stole your soul. then im afraid i must be going. buut. if you ever need a place to stay. my bed has space for twoo~" i sent a wink his way before turning around and begining to walk away.

"tatah now~ " I waved, my heeled boots clicking against the stone. I felt his energy fade.. but it was still lingering at the edges of my senses. 

He was following me...

hook,

line, 

sinker.


End file.
